kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Yahagi
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = How she says it, it sounds like she's telling the admiral she likes him. |Christmas2015_2 = 少し寒くなってきたわね…。鍛錬には丁度いいわね。十戦隊集合、演習に出ます！ |Christmas2015_2_EN = It became a little cold.It's perfect for exercise. Tenth squadron setting off for exercising! |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 Winter seasonal line |EndofYear2015 = 酒匂、どうしたの？あ、あの缶を取りたいのね？あ、そっか、大掃除か。手伝うわ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = What's the matter, Sakawa? Ah, you want to take that can up there? Here you go. Ah, you're spring cleaning. I'll help you. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくどうぞ。さあ、今年も出撃よ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! I'll be in your care this year as well. Now, I'm all ready to sortie! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分か。こういうのもいいわね…っていたっ！？ 被弾！？ だ、誰！ …あ、阿賀野姉ぇ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, huh. This is pretty nice too...-kh, ow!? I'm hit!? W-Who was that!? ...Agano-nee!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 姉さん達が忙しそう…チョコ作り、か…。私もやってみようかな。うん…能代姉ぇに作り方を教えてもらおう！ |Valentine2016_EN = My sisters seem busy... they are making chocolate... Maybe I should try it too... Alright, I'll ask Noshiro-nee to teach me how to make it! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 少し寒くなってきたわね…。鍛錬には丁度いいわね。十戦隊集合、演習に出ます！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = It became a little cold. It's perfect for exercise. Tenth squadron setting off for exercising! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 Winter seasonal line |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これをお返しに？ありがとう。後で能代姉にもお礼しなくちゃ。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Is this the return gift, Admiral? Thank you. I should thank Noshiro-nee as well later. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = もうすぐあの出撃の季節か…私らしくない、あっ大和！桜を見ながら一杯どう？ |Spring2016_EN = So it'll soon be the season of that sortie again... Heh, how unlike me. Ah, Yamato! How does a drink while enjoying the cherry blossom sounds? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = It seems she remembers Operation Ten-Go. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、おめでとう。私達三周年ですって。提督もお疲れ様！これからも宜しくお願いね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, congrats. It is our third anniversary. Thank you for your hard work, Admiral! I'll be in your care from here on too! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = よく降るわね。あ、磯風。自作のてるてる坊主？不思議な形ね。私も作ろうかな？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It's really pouring. Oh, Isokaze. Is that your special teru-teru bouzu? It's oddly shaped. Maybe I should make one. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Yahagi has long black hair and red eyes. She and her sisters wear a sleeveless serafuku that exposes her midriff with a red pleated skirt, which vaguely implies the sort of miko outfits that the battleships wear. She wears a necktie, gloves, belt, and has asymmetrical legwear where the left leg has a single thighhigh stocking on a garter strap and a torpedo launcher sticking off of it. Yahagi wears her hair up in an unnaturally long ponytail, though not as long as Nachi's, and secures it with a hot pink hair tie. Personality *Yahagi has a slightly laid-back but determined personality. She speaks rather informally (but not as informally as Agano) but is serious when required. She seems to be rather ticklish as she starts to giggle when poked too many times. Trivia *Named after Yahagi river in Chubu region. *Her remodeled version is the one of the few kanmusu to have a sakura holographic background. The others are Yamato, Musashi, and Hiryuu Kai Ni. **That name was first carried by the second protected cruiser of the Chikuma class in 1912. *Takekuni Ikeda, 90 at the time of the interview in January 2014, is a war veteran who once served as a crew of the Yahagi in WWII. After being presented with the picture of Yahagi's KanColle counterpart, he gave a comment that she is cute and looks like a good girl. *Sunk on April 7 1945, by USN Task Force 58 aircraft south of Kyūshū 30°47′N 128°08′E, while she was taking part of Operation Ten-Go as the flagship of DesRon 2. She was hit by 12 bombs and 7 torpedoes. TBM Avengers from VT-10, based on Intrepid, were among those who took credit for sinking her. **Isokaze tried to rescue Yahagi's survivors, this made Isokaze the target of air attacks. Category:Agano Class Category:Light Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements